Sick Day
by Paquerette-san
Summary: Claire failli déclarer qu'il était illégal pour lui de prendre à nouveau un jour de congé de maladie. Ou le moment où Owen tombe malade sous la pluie et les filles se sentent seules quand leur alpha ne vient pas de la journée.


**Bonjour,**

**Ceci est une traduction du One Shot ****Sick Day de ****QueenPersephoneofHades**** qui m'a donné son autorisation.**

**N'ayant pas de bêta, je n'ai corrigé que les fautes que j'ai aperçues.**

**Bonne lecture !**

...

Évidemment, c'était la faute de la pluie.

Owen n'était pas responsable de la météo capricieuse, ne pas prendre de veste n'était donc pas non plus de sa faute (bien que la radio ai diffusé une alerte sur les prévisions météo de ce matin, et que Barry avait dit haut et fort à toute l'équipe qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt une discussion sur la meilleure manière de gérer la cage pendant un orage). Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'avait pas remarqué les nuages gris se formant quand il avait regardé hors de son bungalow après le petit-déjeuner.

Tout au long du mardi, au lieu de se réfugier dans l'abri spécialement conçu pour ce genre d'intempéries en buvant du chocolat chaud comme un gardien du parc « responsable » le ferait, Owen avait obstinément (stupidement selon Barry) décidé « d'endurer », ignorant l'averse qui a complétement inondé le paysage pour rassembler la meute dans une partie relativement sèche de l'enclos puis les nourrir avec quantité de rats morts pour s'assurer qu'elles n'aillent pas s'aventurer dans le froid.

Echo, qui était facilement effrayée par les coups de tonnerre qui grondait dans le ciel, restait collée à ses sœurs, ne faisant même pas cas de Charlie qui la frappait à maintes reprises pour qu'elle arrête de se masser dans son espace vital. Delta, inquiète et impatiente, esquivait la sécurité du refuge pour s'amuser dans la boue, la seule chose qui la ramenait était les sifflements d'avertissement de Blue et de leur alpha, qui ruisselait d'eau de pluie et essuyait l'eau de ses yeux dans une tentative de garder ses quatre filles en vue. Blue était la seule calme, restant immobile dans le petit espace que leur procuraient les feuilles, mordant joyeusement les morceaux de nourriture qu'elle jetait en l'air pour les dévorer, contrairement à Echo et Delta qui n'arrêtaient pas de sentir leur peau trempée ou Charlie qui ne cessait de quémander plus.

« Allez Delta » grogna Owen, résistant à l'envie de se frapper le visage avec le rat mort dans sa main alors qu'elle s'écrasait de façon assez spectaculaire dans une autre grande flaque d'eau en émettant des sons heureux avec sa gorge. « Tu vas attraper la mort dehors ! On n'en sait pas assez sur la biologie des raptors pour savoir ce que la pluie ferait à ton système immunitaire ! ».

« Mais on sait ce qu'elle fera à _ton_ système immunitaire » dit une voix, faisant sursauter légèrement Owen qui leva les yeux Barry avait bravé la tempête avec une veste sur sa tête et une tasse de café à la main, et Owen se retint d'aller embrasser l'homme. Lorsqu'il lui offrit la tasse, il l'a pris sans hésitations et avala de longues gorgées jusqu'à la vider, soupirant de bonheur comme seule une personne complètement épuisée et frigorifiée pourrait comprendre.

« comment vont les filles ? » demanda Barry, appuyé contre la balustrade métallique pour regarder Blue ramener Delta sous le maigre abri que les feuilles larges leur offraient.

Owen leur fit un signe de la tête, un sourire affectueux mais fatigué sur ses lèvres. « Elles vont bien. Echo est dérangée et a chaud, mais je pense qu'elle ira mieux maintenant que Delta est revenue avec elles et qu'elles sont de nouveau toutes ensemble. Elles ont mangé, assez pour tenir une semaine, » admit-il avec un sourire penaud. Quand l'autre responsable le regarda, il haussa des épaules. « Elles avaient l'air si triste là-dessous, sans rien à chasser, alors j'ai continué à les nourrir. Elles pourraient être un peu grassouillettes. »

« Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu vas finir par domestiquer une meute de mammifères carnivores sauvages d'il y a 65 millions d'années avant J.-C. » souffla Barry en secouant la tête. (1)

Il y eu un bruit venant d'en bas et les deux gardiens baissèrent les yeux pour voir la meute faire bruisser les feuilles de leur abri, des reflets d'écailles et de griffes visibles, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Charlie émerge, la gueule ouverte et fixant Owen, la queue fouettant les feuilles derrière elle, dans l'attente évidente de ce qu'elle voulait.

Le duo échangea un regard.

« Je pense qu'il est déjà trop tard » admit Owen en lassant le dernier rat mort du seau dans la gueule ouverte du raptor et Barry glousse. Lorsqu'elle l'attrape, elle se retourne et va se réfugier sous les feuilles où les cris de ses sœurs, jalouses et irritées, résonnèrent.

Les deux responsables de l'enclos, resté sur la passerelle, regardaient le quatuor de dinosaure dans un silence confortable tandis qu'elles bougeaient sous le feuillage pour trouver une place confortable sans se retrouver sous la pluie.

Cependant, au bout d'un moment, Barry frissonna et se redressa face à la fraicheur de l'air. « Tu veux pas rentrer ? Il y a du café dans la tente » tenta-t-il, sachant pertinemment que le café était la seule chose capable de faire bouger Owen. Le café, alias 'le nectar des dieux' ou 'la force vitale d'Owen'.

Avant même qu'Owen ouvre la bouche, Barry savait déjà à sa tête ce qu'il allait lui dire. « Non, je vais rester dehors quelques temps. Il leur faut un moment pour se calmer si je ne suis pas avec elles. » Dit-il, ses yeux fixés sur les broussailles, cherchant la familière peau bleu-vert de ses raptors.

« Tu sais que tu vas attraper la mort en restant dehors, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Barry, se posant des questions sur la santé mentale de l'autre – ce n'était ni la première et certainement pas la dernière fois qu'il en faisait le bilan.

Owen lui fit un sourire arrogant. « Qui, moi ? Tu penses qu'une petite pluie de rien du tout va me rendre malade ? Dois-je te rappeler qui entraîne des animaux parmi les plus dangereux de la planète ? »

« De plus grands hommes que toi sont morts d'infections de coupures faites par du papier. Je doute que le grand _Owen Grady_ puisse survivre à une pneumonie, » fit Barry, pince sans rire ce qui fit glousser Owen s'il y avait une chose qu'il aimait à propos de son collègue – excepté le café gratuit – c'était son insolence.

« Tu _sais_ qu'on peut en guérir aujourd'hui, mh ? » demanda-t-il.

« Seulement si tu es soigné à temps, » dit Barry avec un haussement d'épaules.

Owen renifla. « Ouah, pessimiste ? »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit ici. Alors, tu rentres ? » Demanda Barry avec espoir, descendant un peu de la passerelle, vers la tente où le café et peut être une chaise inoccupée les attendait.

Owen leva les mains. « Oui ! D'accord ! Je vais venir, laisse-moi une minute. Vas-y sans moi. »

« Si je fais ça, tu seras encore là dans quatre heures, » lui fit-il la remarque et Owen eut envie de se frapper la tête contre la balustrade à cause de ce '_rabat-joie, pourquoi je travaille avec ce gars déjà aaargh'_.

« Nooon, je serais sous la tente dans l'heure ! Parole de scout ! » Dit-il, trois doigts levés et souriant face au regard sceptique de l'autre.

Barry leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna, et le regard d'Owen se posa à nouveau sur l'enclos, ressentant un grand soulagement en constatant que Delta n'avait pas l'intention de faire une sortie.

Quelque chose atterrit sur sa tête avec un _pouf_, protégeant sa tête de la bruine glacée. Alors qu'il se débattait pour enlever le vêtement tout en jurant, indigné, il entendait le rire de Barry qui se dirigeait vers la sécurité de la tente.

Lorsqu'il réussit à se dégager, il lança un « traitre ! » qui eut pour seul effet de faire croasser Echo tandis que Blue sortait la tête des feuilles, clignant des yeux à son alpha comme pour lui demander pourquoi il était si idiot.

Owen soupira lourdement et laissa la veste sur sa tête, comme parapluie de fortune, en lançant un regard misérable à Blue. _Tu vois l'insubordination avec laquelle je dois vivre ? _Un vélociraptor indifférent s'ébroua et retourna sous les feuilles. _Je m'en fiche, débrouille toi._

Marmonnant des noms d'oiseaux dans sa barbe, Owen resta accroupi une heure de plus, à l'air libre et trempé, essayant d'ignorer le froid s'infiltrant dans ses veines.

* * *

Bon. Rester sous une pluie torrentielle sans veste.

Pas son idée la plus brillante.

Il se rendit compte de sa bêtise lorsqu'il émergea le mercredi avec les yeux dans le vague, un horrible mal de crâne et les joues rougies. « Merde, » murmura-t-il, essayant de ne pas tomber du lit en se redressant.

Il fut cependant forcé d'abandonner lorsqu'un frisson parcouru son dos jusqu'à ses bras, les faisant trembler sous son poids. Il se laissa tomber en arrière dans son lit en grognant, une chaleur brûlante s'enroulant autours de son corps comme une couverture, l'étouffant.

« Oooh, nom de Dieu » gémit-il, « je pensais que ça n'arrivait que dans les sitcoms. »

Malheureusement, sa supposition se révèle fausse lorsqu'il éternue de manière inattendue et résiste à l'envie de mourir sur place lorsque son crâne irradie de douleur, comme si un T-Rex y faisait des claquettes.

_Merde._

_Merde merde et re-merde._

Rien que lever le bras pour presser deux doigts sur ses tempes était une corvée s'asseoir était hors de sa portée pour le moment.

Avec un soupir rauque il fit retomber son bras, priant pour un peu de sommeil. Malgré la chaleur irradiant de sa peau, il frissonnait comme un chihuahua. Il avait froid et essaya de se rouler dans sa couverture comme dans un cocon, mais le feu sous sa peau et la douleur battant dans sa tête l'empêchèrent de se coucher confortablement.

_Bon, réglons ça d'abord. (2)_

* * *

« Régler ça » s'avéra difficile lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard un bip strident le réveilla de son somme presque confortable.

Gémissant pathétiquement, il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. _'va-t-en, monde. Owen est indisponible aujourd'hui.'_

Le monde n'est visiblement pas amusé par une esquive si flagrante.

Le bip retentit à nouveau, se rapprochant à chaque sonnerie qui devenait plus forte, faisant s'enfoncer un peu plus Owen dans l'oreiller. Le réveil finit par s'arrêter, après un dernier bip aigu, et il soupira de soulagement, prêt à se rendormir.

'_Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi dans cet état. Barry gère.'_

* * *

Barry ne gère pas.

Mais alors vraiment, vraiment pas.

Il était arrivé à 6 heures du matin à l'enclos des raptors pour les nourrir, comme d'habitude, avec l'équipe du matin qui avait pour mission d'aider les deux entraîneurs lors des exercices basiques ou en maintenant le périmètre de sécurité Jurassic World, comme un puit tourbillonnant d'entreprises Américaines, était dirigée par des gens très intelligents qui ne croyaient pas très sage d'avoir une aussi faible protection autour d'un des plus dangereux spécimens – après le T-Rex, bien sûr. Ils avaient appris depuis Jurassic Park.

Barry était d'humeur joyeuse sa nièce avait appelé la nuit dernière lorsqu'il était arrivé pour lui annoncer son mariage avec son petit ami – enfin - ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait demander une semaine de congé pour y aller. Barry adorait l'île, vraiment, mais il y avait un climat assez tropical pour qu'un homme finisse par supplier pour un climat plus froid. Le seul problème qu'il pouvait voir avec l'arrangement était la réaction d'Owen et de la meute, mais étant donné que les raptors semblaient plus attachés à leur alpha qu'à lui, il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de problèmes.

Sirotant son Starbucks en fredonnant joyeusement, il gravit la passerelle de l'enclos souriant à Echo lorsqu'elle pépia à son arrivée, étirant son cou pour garder un œil sur lui pendant qu'elle trottait sous lui. « Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ma jolie ? » demanda-t-il, gagnant un autre pépiement et un cri de Delta lorsqu'elle apparut, Charlie sur ses talons.

Blue était la dernière, sa démarche remarquablement précise et comme toujours l'air dangereuse. En tant que beta, elle était l'aînée et la plus intelligente du quatuor, mais elle n'agissait de manière mature que lorsqu'Owen n'était pas là pour les tenir à carreau.

Cela fit stopper Barry aussitôt qu'il soit arrivé, Owen aurait tout de même dû être là avant lui. Malgré le fait qu'il vivait pratiquement à l'autre bout de l'île, Owen était un lève-tôt de nature et avait tendance à se sentir seul dans son bungalow, alors il partait souvent à l'aube pour voir la meute à leur réveil. C'était une vieille habitude, l'une de ses bizarreries que Barry avait depuis longtemps accepté, mais s'il n'était pas déjà là…

Barry haussa des épaules et se dirigea vers le bac à nourriture. Si Owen n'arrivait pas à l'heure, ils ne pouvaient pas amener les filles chasser dans la zone de restriction sans risque la vie de pratiquement tous les hommes présents. Ils devraient s'en tenir à une vache lâchée dans l'enclos comme repas.

Mais Owen finirait par arriver, comme toujours.

_« Tout le monde a besoin de dormir. »_

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, Barry commençait à s'inquiéter. Et il n'était pas le seul.

Après avoir accepté à contrecœur la vache, malgré le manque de ruse utilisée dans la chasse, la meute avait tourné dans l'enclos, rongeant les os restant ou se chassant comme elles le faisaient souvent en attendant Owen pour qu'il leur donne une tâche à accomplir ou un exercice à faire.

Barry, d'en haut, avait demandé à un membre de l'équipe s'appelant Manny de téléphoner au bungalow d'Owen pour voir si la marmotte était debout, avant de se tourner vers la meute, le clicker de rechange dans une main et un seau de cadavres frais de à ses pieds.

« Les filles ! Levez les yeux s'il-vous-plaît ! » Appela-t-il, et sur le coup il se sentit un peu stupide de donner du s'il-vous-plaît à un groupe de dinosaures qui se feraient un plaisir de le dévorer, mais il avait attiré l'attention de Blue qui inclina la tête en voyant qu'il n'était pas Owen sans pour autant être moins concentrée. Charlie avait encore un os dans la gueule, mais elle leva les yeux. Echo abandonna à contrecœur la poursuite d'un papillon coloré. Enfin, Delta fini par lever les yeux de la carcasse de la vache après que Charlie l'ai poussée et que Blue lui ai lancé un cri d'avertissement.

« Bien », il leur sourit et la routine habituelle commença : des tours autour de l'enclos, cri individuel, mesure de la vitesse de course, etc. l'entraînement dans l'enclos était un peu ennuyeux pour les filles qui sont habituées à courir dans les grands espaces de la zone de restriction, mais Barry n'était pas vraiment prêt à les lâcher en liberté sans leur alpha. Non pas qu'elles ne l'écoutaient pas Blue faisait en sorte qu'elles suivent ses instructions comme elles le faisaient avec Owen mais… c'était différent.

Elles le savaient, lui aussi et il l'acceptait.

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment, et les attractions du parc devaient surement être ouvertes pour la journée quelque part sur l'île, lorsque Manny revint sur la passerelle. « Il n'y a pas de réponse de Mr Grady, monsieur. » dit-il, tordant une vieille casquette avec ses doigts tandis qu'il parlait.

C'est là que le premier signal d'alarme serra la poitrine de Barry. Se tournant vers la rampe, il fit face à Manny. « Pas de réponse ? » répéta-t-il.

« Non monsieur, juste la messagerie. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? » marmonna pensivement Barry, les sourcils froncés. Un pépiement venant d'en dessous ramena son attention sur la meute qui s'était attroupée sous lui pendant son inattention. Echo étirait son cou vers eux, le regard curieux. Charlie et Delta arboraient la même neutralité. Blue par contre, avait l'un des regards les plus intenses que Barry n'ait jamais vu chez elle. Ses griffes étaient sorties et creusaient dans la terre molle sous ses pattes, les dents serrées en une horrible grimace sur son beau visage alors qu'elle croassait avec urgence sur les deux hommes au-dessus d'elle, les yeux fixés sur son entraîneur.

« Tout va bien les filles, l'entraînement est terminé » dit-il, agitant la main vers elles, mais Blue ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Même lorsque Delta lui passa devant en courant suivie d'Echo, Blue resta, Charlie mâchant l'os qu'elle rongeait plus tôt à ses côtés.

« A-t-il été appelé ce matin ? Une réunion avec d'autres militaires ? » Demanda Barry, se balançant sur ses pieds en essayant d'ignorer le regard fixe de l'une des plus dangereuses créatures que la Terre aie portée.

« Non, il ne s'est juste pas montré ce matin, et il ne répond pas au téléphone » admit Manny, mal à l'aise d'être fixé ainsi par un raptor.

L'inquiétude serra le ventre de Barry et il se mordit la lèvre. Owen n'avait rien dit à propos d'un jour de congé pris, alors qu'est-ce que-

Ah, oui.

« Le crétin », soupira lourdement Barry, secouant la tête et tournant les talons.

« Monsieur ? », dit Manny, surpris par le départ soudain de son supérieur, se dépêchant de le suivre.

« Ce n'est rien Manny Owen ne portait pas de veste hier. Il est probablement tombé malade quand il aidait les filles », expliqua l'entraineur, ratant le carnivore sous lui, descendant de la passerelle et se dirigeant vers sa Jeep.

« Monsieur, où allez-vous ?! », de manda Manny, courant pour garder le rythme de l'homme agité.

« Je vais m'assurer que notre idiot favori de l'île ne se déshydrate pas dans son sommeil », dit Barry avec fatalité, lui lançant un regard alors qu'il montait dans son véhicule et l'allumait.

« Monsieur, vous savez que l'entreprise exige qu'il y ait au moins un entraineur de raptor sur place lorsqu'ils sont actifs ! » protesta Manny, faisant quelques pas en arrière à contrecœur alors que le moteur prenait vie.

Barry lui lança un regard « et je suis sûr que l'entreprise préférerait leur célèbre alpha raptor laissé seul alors qu'il est malade et qu'il est un sarcastique emmerdeur, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle devra juste faire avec. Tiens l'enclos, je reviens dans une heure.

* * *

Après cela, il s'en alla, ignorant complètement un Hoskins furieux qui s'approchait pour demander ce qu'était ce qu'il foutait à partir au milieu d'un entraînement. Il n'aimait pas trop l'ingénieur affecté à la sécurité, alors il n'eut pas de remords à abandonner Manny pour qu'il se charge de gérer l'enfoiré.

* * *

« -peut pas partir maintenant ! On a du travail ! Les raptors se débrouillaient très bien sans Grady ici ! »

« Eh bien, oui monsieur, mais ils travaillent mieux quand c'est lui qui les dirige, et laisser une personne malade seule n'est pas vraiment- »

« Je sais que les raptors aiment leur 'papa', mais elles sont parfaitement capable de fonctionner sans lui quelqu'un d'autre peut aller s'occuper de Grady- »

Les cris à sens unique s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsqu'une alarme aigüe et des cris paniqués arrivèrent à leurs oreilles.

* * *

Claire Dearing faisait joyeusement tourner son parc à thème de plusieurs milliards de dollars, assise dans son bureau climatisé lorsque son ordinateur émit un bip. Sans perdre de temps, elle cliqua sur le message, un peu ennuyée d'être distraite mais assez responsable pour ne pas laisser trainer plus longtemps. Elle n'eut qu'un instant pour remarquer qu'il venait du secteur des raptors avant qu'une alarme aigüe n'éclate des haut-parleurs de son bureau.

« Madame ! » s'écria l'un des membres de l'équipe des raptors. Un seul regard sur le visage en sueur de l'homme suffit pour que des sueurs froides coulent dans le dos de Claire.

« Combien ?! » demanda-t-elle en se levant pour taper des codes sur son ordinateur, allumant l'alarme.

« Tous, madame ! Les quatre membres de la meute, ils se sont tous échappés ! »

* * *

Barry roulait à travers le zoo pour enfants, prenant un raccourci à travers les bois qui se trouvait derrière l'enclos des Apatosaures et contournait l'hôtel où résidaient les invités. Bien sûr, comme il évitait tout, il n'avait aucune idée du chaos dans lequel l'ile entière était plongée. Il continuait sa route, murmurant dans sa barbe des noms d'oiseaux colorés contre Owen.

* * *

La gorge d'Owen le démangeait.

Il sentait vaguement sa bouche sèche comme du sable, mais ce fut sa gorge douloureuse qui le réveilla.

Grognant, il essaya de replonger dans son sommeil mais la douleur ne disparaissait pas.

Il essaya de s'arracher à son oreiller pour s'asseoir, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de bouger un bras et manquer de sortir du lit trop vite pour qu'il puisse s'arrêter.

Heureusement, dans la confusion, il réussit à se rattraper aux restes du dîner de la veille, malgré une nausée qui lui retourna les entrailles.

'Je déteste être malade', pensa-t-il misérablement, 'où est maman quand on a besoin d'elle ?'

Quelque part dans le Wisconsin, probablement, mais il ne fit pas attention aux détails. Au lieu de cela, il se concentra pour sortir de son confortable cocon, ce qui s'avéra plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

O miracle, le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant interrompit ses tentatives pour se libérer, emmenant une vague de d'air chaud et humide de l'extérieur.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai Owen, soupira une voix, et Owen aperçu un visage flou en ouvrant les yeux.

« Barry ! » s'exclama-t-il, suffisamment lucide pour se rendre compte qu'il devrait être embarrassé d'être vu dans un état aussi pathétique par l'autre homme, mais il était trop abruti pour s'en soucier.

Son ami regarda l'état échevelé du malade, la rougeur de son visage et s'étendant sous son t-shirt ainsi que son regard brumeux, avant de grogner. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'infliges ça ? » demanda-t-il avec un geste d'impuissance avant de s'avancer et enrouler un des bras d'Owen autour de son cou pour relever le malade qui protestait faiblement.

« M'infliger quoi ? » marmonna Owen, sa lucidité commençant à déjà à repartir.

« Placer les filles avant toi. Tu as aussi besoin de t'occuper de toi » dit Barry sur le ton de la réprimande, sachant très bien qu'Owen ne prendrai pas bien la moindre insulte sur les filles.

Owen ne répondit pas mais il n'attendait pas à cela de lui.

Barry réussit à le traîner jusqu'à la cuisine et le fit s'asseoir, se sentant légèrement amusé lorsque le malade laissa retomber sa tête sur la table, gémissant légèrement. Secouant la tête, il prit un verre qu'il remplit avant d'imbiber d'eau un chiffon propre. Puis il retourna aux côtés de son patient inattendu.

Le verre lui échappa des doigts.

* * *

« Owen ? »

Owen n'avait pas envie de se réveiller, merci bien.

Alors il garda résolument les yeux fermés, comme si cela rendrait la table plus confortable pour s'allonger et dormir.

Sa gorge l'irritait et sa bouche était pâteuse, mais s'il dormait cela n'aurait plus d'importance. Si seulement il pouvait s'endormir…

« Owen ! »

Une pression froide sur sa nuque.

Ce n'était pas la main de Barry, fraîche au toucher et étrangement réconfortante à sa façon.

Elle n'était pas assez plate, ou grande de toute façon, elle était trop rugueuse pour une peau humaine. Si près de l'inconscience, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr mais il jurerait que ça ressemblait presque à…

Une bouffée d'air toucha son visage, et il fronça le nez _pouah_, quelle haleine horrible.

« Mmh, Barry » marmonna-t-il, écrasant un peu plus son visage contre la table, « tu peux prendre un bonbon à la menthe ? »

« Owen ! »

Une minute, la voix de Barry vient de l'autre bout de la cuisine, il n'est pas…

Owen entrouvrit un œil.

Durant un moment, seuls des contours flous de plusieurs formes lui furent visibles, indistinctes mais familières avant d'être englouties par un grand œil jaune déformé qui était définitivement familier.

« Blue ? » il bredouilla, persuadé de délirer.

Le raptor cligna des yeux.

Nan, pas délirant pour un sou.

Il réussit à tourner légèrement la tête, apercevant la forme floue de ce qu'il était à moitié persuadé d'être un Barry terrifié, pressé contre le comptoir. « Ooh, Barry, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais ramené les filles, » s'esclaffa-t-il, riant comme un drogué mais planant trop haut pour s'en soucier.

« Je n'ai rien fait, » grinça Barry, et Owen senti que l'une d'entre elle – Charlie ou Echo d'après la couleur – se rapprochait de l'homme, reniflant sa veste avec curiosité, « Je ne sais pas comment elles sont arrivées ici. »

Owen fit la moue. « C'est évident, elles sont venues visiter leur vieil Alpha pendant qu'il est cloué au lit. »

Un sourire crispé apparu sur le visage de Barry, mais Owen était trop occupé à lever la main pour toucher le nez de Blue. « Salut petit oiseau, » murmura-t-il, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, « je t'ai manqué ? »

Sa beta renifla, et celle qui était derrière lui – Delta – poussa sa tête avec son museau.

« Je vais bien, » les rassura-t-il, « juste un peu malade. Les alphas ne sont pas censés être faibles, mais cet alpha ne peut pas supporter la pluie comme vous le pouvez. Ce n'est pas juste on penserait qu'un gros dur comme moi pourrait supporter une petite averse, hein ? »

Blue croassa, et le petit bruit inquiet d'Echo alors qu'elle apparaissait derrière sa sœur, fixant leur chef affalé avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Barry peut prendre soin de moi. Il est doué pour ce genre de chose, » expliqua-t-il, et Barry longea le mur pour éviter autant qu'il le pouvait le quatuor de bêtes dangereuses. « Il a toujours été celui qui prenait soin de vous lorsque vous étiez malade après l'éclosion. InGen disait que je devais me 'concentrer sur l'entraînement de ceux en bonne santé' et 'qu'il valait mieux couper les liens avec les mourants car trois raptors suffisaient pour travailler'. Quel bâtard pompeux, siffla-t-il, la colère provoquant une vive douleur dans sa tête. Il était trop énervé pour s'en soucier, mais il pâlit suffisamment pour que les quatre filles et Barry s'inquiètent.

« Owen, ne te fatigue pas pour ces idiots, » Le raisonna Barry, se rapprochant doucement et passant près de Delta an tremblant comme une feuille, faisant presque dans son pantalon lorsque Blue se mit à le fixer avec un regard soupçonneux.

Sans lever les yeux, Owen tapota mollement le museau de sa beta. « Ça va, Bluebird, » fit-il, la calmant instantanément. « C'est just' Barry, tu le connais, hein ? Il est gentil. Mais il m'appelle beaucoup idiot. »

« Tu le mérites, » réussit à répliquer Barry, suivi un rire aigu et étranglé lorsque le prédateur recula, tendu mais ne semblant plus prêt à lui sauter dessus. Arrivant à la table, il se pencha pour placer un linge mouillé, qu'il avait par miracle réussi à garder, sur sa nuque. Il obtint un grognement de soulagement et plusieurs cris surpris des raptors. Soupirant, il regarda par-dessus son épaule, où le verre brisé gisait au sol et où trois des quatre velociraptors l'attendaient. « Seul un idiot se laisserait tomber malade comme ça, » marmonna-t-il.

Owen émit un son qui ressemblait à un rire. « J'voulais pas que mes filles tombent malades. J'aime pas les voir malades, » marmonna-t-il, commençant à retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Barry n'était pas d'accord.

Même s'il était malade et à moitié conscient, il restait la seule autre personne à des kilomètres à la ronde et Barry serait dans le pétrin s'il se retrouvait seul avec les filles.

« Reste avec moi, Owen. Tu dois boire quelque chose avant de tomber en déshydratation, » dit-il dans l'oreille d'Owen, ne souhaitant pas le secouer de peur d'attirer la colère de Blue.

Il y eu un long gémissement de protestation, mais un œil brumeux s'ouvrit, puis l'autre et Barry fit un hochement encourageant de la tête.

« C'est ça. Je reviens tout de suite, » l'assura-t-il, se retournant et déglutissant lorsque quatre paires d'yeux suivirent ses mouvements.

Barry revint au comptoir de la cuisine, moins tendu sans baisser sa garde. C'était quoi ce _bordel_. Comment les filles avaient réussi à sortir ?! Comment ont-elles doublé les gardes sans blessures ?! Avaient-elles blessé quelqu'un ? Contrairement à leurs parties de chasse, elles n'étaient pas recouvertes de sang, mais qui sait ce qui avait pu se passer…

Il fit de son mieux pour réguler ses tremblements mais le nouveau verre qu'il prit trembla bruyamment contre le comptoir tel un métronome en colère.

Les filles ne le remarquèrent pas Blue flanquait Owen comme une sangsue, clignant des yeux en simultané avec lui et croisant directement son regard, comme pour le dissuader de se rendormir. Bien sûr, l'alpha planait trop pour que cela fonctionne, mais il resta tout de même éveillé. Charlie se promenait dans le séjour, reniflant curieusement plusieurs vêtements qui trainaient au sol, comme si l'on était dans une maison de fraternité (3). Echo avait passé sa tête par la fenêtre de la cuisine, regardant le lac près duquel le bungalow était construit. Delta alternait entre pousser son alpha avec son museau et jetant un œil à Barry, demandant clairement ce qui lui prenait aussi longtemps.

Une fois le verre plein, Barry se força à arrêter ses tremblements, respirant profondément. '_Elles peuvent sentir ta peur. Elles ne te respecteront pas si tu as peur la peur fait de toi la proie, elle te rend faible. Tu fais partie de la meute, tu dois prouver ta valeur_', pensa-t-il avec conviction, et il résista à l'envie de se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'il se retourna pour trouver Delta le regardant avec expectative.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, » annonça-t-il. Delta cligna des yeux avec curiosité, penchant la tête. Charlie arrêta son exploration pour le regarder. Echo détourna la tête de la fenêtre. Blue plissa les yeux en le regardant.

Il reprit une grande inspiration. Avec un pas étonnamment sûr, il revint vers la table, ignorant totalement les raptors qui le fixait et se concentrant pour atteindre Owen. Contre toute attente, celui-ci était encore conscient, clignant rapidement des yeux et couvert de sueur, mais éveillé.

Barry l'aida à doucement s'asseoir, conscient mais choisissant d'ignorer Blue qui se rapprochait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait, préférant maintenir le verre aux lèvres d'Owen et l'incliner avec précautions pour verser un filet d'eau dans sa bouche sèche.

Pendant un seconde Owen manqua de s'étouffer, ce qui fit gronder Blue et couiner de protestation Echo, mais il réussit à avaler puis à engloutir la moitié du verre avant que Barry ne le retire en dépit de sa tentative de protester.

« Bois trop rapidement et tu vas le regretter » le fustigea le plus vieux.

Owen lui renvoya un regard noir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je le supporte Blue ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa beta qui grogna doucement en réponse.

« Parce que sans lui tu aurais sûrement attrapé une pneumonie hier et tu serais dans le coma aujourd'hui, » répondit Barry impassiblement à sa place. Delta croassa, Barry aimait penser qu'elle riait. « Allez, c'est l'heure de dormir. »

Après maints ronchonnements, gémissements et grognements à demi sérieux, Barry réussi à ramener Owen à son lit et ce malgré quatre dinosaures trop enthousiastes et essayant d'aider, ce qui rendait les choses encore plus difficiles.

L'Alpha s'affala sur son lit et essaya de s'enrouler dans ses couvertures. Barry jeta la couette sur lui et le laissa se débrouiller, se faufilant entre le quatuor de lézards et laissa échapper un profond soupir une fois qu'il fut à nouveau libre de respirer.

Il n'avait certainement pas imaginé que sa matinée se passerait ainsi, mais quel bordel c'était.

Le grincement de ressorts et un woof surpris le fit se retourner pour se retourner et se frappa le visage de la main à la vue d'Echo et de Blue essayant désordonnément de monter sur le lit avec Owen, émettant des couinements de détresse alors que leurs griffes s'emmêlaient dans les draps et que leur poids affaissait le lit.

« Les filles, » dit-il en s'avançant à nouveau pour dégager les draps de leurs pattes. « Laissez l'Alpha dormir. Le pire de sa maladie n'est pas encore passé. »

« Ne me le rappelle pas, » grommela Owen, gloussant à la vue de deux de ses filles si maladroitement perchées à ses côtés, les deux autres regardant le lit comme s'il s'agissait d'un piège mortel.

Barry finit de libérer les filles en roulant des yeux avant de repartir vers la porte. Il avait laissé son talkie-walkie dans la Jeep et il était temps que quelqu'un sache ce qui était arrivé aux vélociraptors.

Il ignora totalement la foule de gardes de l'InGen dans la cours, et marcha à travers la mer de fusils et de lumière jusqu'à la Jeep avec un air calme que peu de gens pouvaient imiter.

Ce spectacle de force ne lui faisait pas peur.

Il avait survécu aux quatre filles, il pouvait gérer un tas d'humains pleurnichards n'importe quand.

« Sympa de votre part de finalement faire votre boulot, » dit-il d'une voix traînante en entrant dans sa Jeep, levant les sourcils à Hoskins qui se tenait pâle et choqué. « Les filles s'assurent juste que leur Alpha va bien. Elles reviendront avec joie dans leur enclos lorsqu'il se sentira mieux. Déboulez là-dedans maintenant et vous vous prendrez une raclée. »

Hoskins ouvrit la bouche, large et choqué, mais Barry se contenta de tourner la clef dans le contact. « Je vais à l'infirmerie chercher des provisions, » expliqua-t-il avant des partir sans un mot.

Laissons ce trou du cul se débrouiller seul pour une fois.

* * *

InGen a reçu l'ordre de se retirer et on donna à Barry une grande boîte remplie de provisions pour prendre soin d'un entraineur, turbulent et malade, et ses quatre protégés.

Une semaine passée à s'occuper d'un homme adulte qui insistait pour se comporter comme un enfant gâté ne résonnait pas comme une partie de plaisir pour Barry, mais le travail était le travail.

Le samedi suivant, lorsqu'Owen était capable de se lever et être à peu près cohérent pendant qu'il sirotait sa soupe et caressait la tête de Charlie. Barry lui expliqua comment Mme Dearing avait en quelque sorte rendu impossible pour Owen d'avoir à nouveau un jour de congé-maladie.

« Ooh, je savais qu'elle m'aimait bien, » sourit Owen, pas du tout désolé d'être responsable de la fermeture complète du parc.

Barry soupira d'exaspération. Charlie croassa. Echo souffla. Delta gloussa. Blue grogna.

Ce fut un sacré repas de famille.

….

(1) les velociraptors n'étaient pas des mammifères. Ils font partie de la super-famille des coelurosauriens, incluse dans les théropodes et sont dans le clade des tétrapodes bipèdes, une sous-catégorie. Presque tous les grands dinosaures carnassiers en font partie (T-Rex, Epidexipteryx ou le Spinosaure). Dites merci à Wikipédia pour ces informations parce que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre l'explication.

(2) si j'ai bien compris, Owen parle de son manque de sommeil.

(3) organisations/cercles fraternel(le)s pour les étudiants. Elles ont un rôle social et sportif et permettent de créer un esprit de camaraderie et d'entraide. Ces organisations sont répandues dans les universités américaines. Wikipédia est votre ami si vous voulez plus d'informations car je n'ai pas très bien compris la référence.


End file.
